Boom SonAmy - I hate this proposal
by UltimateKnight
Summary: Sonic finally proposes to Amy.. But in a very strange way? A short Boom SonAmy story and cuteness.


**Boom SonAmy ~ I hate this proposal**

[This takes place after a year of Sonic and Amy dating.. This is probably going to be short, but I've had this prompt my friend showed me and I **REALLY** wanted to write this. Enjoy!]

"Oh come on, Amy. You've been in there for hours!" Yelled the impatient blue hedgehog. He crossed his arms while tapping his foot against the clean floor of Amy's house. "I've planned this day and everything!" He called again.

"Alright, alright." The pink hedgehog ran out of the bathroom after finishing her makeup. Her cheeks were red. "Gez, I just wanted to look pretty."

"You always look pretty, Ames." He said while kissing her hand. "Besides, you don't have to get all dolled up for me."

"You always say that, silly."

"Yeah, because it's true." Amy gave him a warm smile and pulled up his brown neckerchief to his muzzle. She gave him a soft kiss against the fabric, which made the blue hero fluster in return. Sonic's heart skipped a beat and he kissed her back.

Amy giggled. "Now.. Should we head out to our date?" Amy asked pulling his neckerchief back to his chest. Sonic laughed and picked her up bridal style.

"Let's get goin' then." He sped out of her house to their destination. Passing through some forest and the village, Sonic made it to his location in no time. He stopped his feet at a hill that rose above the village where most of the people gathered together.

 _Today's the day._

Sonic repeated to himself as he looked at the hill. Much to his surprised, he feared this hill more than water at the moment. He felt his stomach drop and ache with anticipation and fear.

 _Wait.. I'm Sonic The Hedgehog. I don't fear anything-_

"Sonic?" Amy yelled. "Sonic!?" His head snapped to her. "Sonic Hedgehog, Are you more fascinated with this hill than me?"

"N-No!" Sonic quickly commented trying to cover up his embarrassing daze. "I-I just thought this would be the perfect view.. to really capture your beauty!"

 _Nailed it._

"Uh-huh." Amy crossed her arms unconvinced of his remark. Sonic chuckled and rubbed his head. "You're acting weird."

"No! I'm just really excited to eat the delicious food in that basket."

"It's only sandwiches, silly." She raised her brow.

"B-But only sandwiches made from love?"

"Okay, okay, lover boy. Then take me to this love filled sandwich." Amy laughed. Sonic joined her and laughed along. He couldn't believe how smooth he was being right now.

"Come on." Sonic set her down and led her to his picnic blanket setup on top of the hill. The village of the no name island, currently called Hedgehog Island, was seen below. A few miles from the simple village you could see the beautiful beach. It was a good day especially for the waves dancing with the shore line. The sun slowly descending under the ocean's covers. This painted a bright red and orange sky for the hedgehog's to gaze at.

"It's such a beautiful day, isn't it?" Amy asked while not taking her eyes off the sight. It was truly breathtaking the way the sun's rays hit the village. It gave it a magical glow to it.

"Hm?" Sonic looked at her. "Oh.. Yea, it's very pretty, Ames." He smiled while sitting the basket on the blanket. Amy sat down in front of the blue blur. "There's nothing I love more than the view of this place. Well, other than seeing the view in front of me." He said proudly with a wink.

Amy blushed at his comment, while fiddling with her hands. "Oh, Sonic." Even after dating the hedgehog for a year, she still gets flustered easily. Sonic loved to make her blush. He was quite fond of it. It was cute to him. Amy rarely can make the hedgehog stutter, but when she does actually witness it, it's like the world stops.

"Amy I think we should probably get to the basket, yeah?"

"Oh. Y-Yes, of course." She snapped back into reality. Amy reached into the basket pulling out the sandwiches and chips. "Romantic dinner, cutie."

"Yeah, well it's about to get even more romantic." Sonic chuckled. Amy rolled her eyes and pulled out a small box. Sonic eyes quickly darted for the basket. He felt his heart racing faster than he's ever ran his entire life.

 _You can do this, Sonic… You can do this!_

For the past few months Sonic's been practicing his lines over and over, trying to desperately get every word right. He's even practiced with Tails. While just his fox friend gave him the advice to be 'himself', Sonic couldn't help but overact. After all, this was bigger than any fight he's ever fought. It's even bigger than the world's biggest chilidog.

 _I've never even thought I'd come to the action of proposing to a girl… Let alone Amy!_

Sonic took a deep breath watching as Amy opened the small dark blue casing. It all went in slow motion for him. Every second felt like an eternity. Amy having no idea what was about to happen next, it killed Sonic. Chaos it was painful to watch!

Amy opened the box and was without words. Sonic heard the girl gasps as she covered her mouth. Amy was dumbfounded at the sight. She never thought today would be the day. Sonic got her a diamond ring. Amy's head was running all over the place. Putting the pieces together, she realized what the whole purpose of today's date was. He was proposing to her.

"S-Sonic.." Amy stuttered and now looked up at her blue hero with water filling in her eyes. Sonic gave her a nervous smile and finally bent down on his knee.

 _It's too late to go back now.._

Sonic was ready. He felt every pulse in his body and his heart beating on his chest. He loved this girl and wanted to show her by doing something he can only do to his true love. The very thing he feared from the beginning of their friendship. He wanted a life with Amy. Sonic wanted to start a whole new adventure he can only have with her. This wasn't the end of their friendship, it was the beginning of a new chapter in their relationship. Sonic was born ready and he was ready for her.

"A-Are you..?" Amy let her tears fall to her red cheeks. She felt her heart quiver and beat hard against her chest.

Sonic quickly pulled out a lettuce head from the basket. Amy's head tilted in confusion. He smiled at her. "Amy, lettuce be married if we cantaloupe." His smiled widen when he pulled out a cantaloupe from the picnic basket.

Amy stared at his in disbelief. Sonic was trying everything in his power not to laugh. After months and months of practicing, he wasn't going to let this fail. He had to say that line so many times until it didn't make him laugh anymore. Using Tails as practice didn't help much. He always laughed when Sonic rehearsed it.

Amy stared on him and her expression changed like night and day. Her eyes were flames against Sonic's. As expected, her reaction was exactly what he was going for. But even with her being furious at the dumb marriage proposal, he knew she would remember it forever.

"I hate you."

 _I love you too, baby._


End file.
